First Word
by littlemikey
Summary: Learn to speak is something to push much... above all if regards little Mikey...
1. Chapter 1

_Hamato Yoshi, ever since he had mutated, thought it was right to adopt those four turtle hatchlings, calling them his "sons." His Small Hamatos._

_He always was very proud of the four; he was always following them, helping them grow, sharing in their joys or sorrows, laughs or tears. They were all very happy together_

_...almost..._

_There was, in fact, a problem. And it was with Michelangelo._

_Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael had learned to speak when they were two years old, and now that they were six, they knew how to say almost as many words as Splinter. Mikey, even though he was three, didn't know how to say a single thing._

_This was a problem that tormented Splinter every day. He knew that if a child didn't learn to speak while young, he would never do so._

_Then again, Splinter had noticed that Raphael was the most near to Mikey than the others. Maybe, if Mikey couldn't learn how to speak, Raphie could become his interpreter._

_But still, the sensei couldn't help but worry..._

After a long day of training, Splinter began preparing soup for dinner. It was true that his little children would have preferred a pizza, but at the moment, it was too cold out to reach a pizzeria. However, after taking a small sip of the soup, Splinter decided the food still tasted good.

"My sons, your dinner is ready!" Splinter called from the kitchen.

The sounds of small, pawed feet reached the kitchen, causing a soft laugh from Splinter. Leo, Raph and Don sat on their chairs immediately, smiling.

Mikey gripped his teddy bear, incapable of getting up onto his chair like his elder brothers. Raphael gave a small grimace of sadness and helped Mikey.

"Here" he said, caressing his head. "That better?"

Michelangelo smiled and looked the sensei, who was already giving them some bowls of rice and broth. The children were so excited about this simple dinner!

"Enjoy your meal!" they said in choir, except Mikey, obviously.

They ate.

Splinter observed everything from the corner of his eye. Mikey seemed the least hungry and the saddest of all the brothers.

He turned the spoon in his bowl, sighing and gripping his teddy bear to his chest. Raph stopped eating and gave a soft nudge to Donnie, who kicked Leo's knee.

"What's up, Mikey?" the red-banded turtle asked.

The other lowered his head, trembling a bit. Big tears were filling up his blue eyes. Mikey stopped eating and curled up in a little ball on his chair.

"Mikey?" Leonardo murmured too, standing up from his chair.

"Little bro...why are you crying?" Donnie asked, worried.

Since Raph was sitting the closest, he gripped Mikey's chest, cradling him. From a warm, wet sensation on Mikey's plastron, Raph understood Mikey was crying.

Splinter, now more worried than ever, wanted to know more, and approached Mikey himself.

"Michelangelo, my son, what has upset you?"

The little one denied weakly with his head that anything was wrong and he left Raph impetuously. Mikey clung to his sensei's kimono, sliding onto his knees. Splinter sighed, understanding that Mikey could not answer, and scooped up the little one into his arms.

Splinter kissed Mikey's forehead, avoiding the wet mask.

"Michelangelo, I know well that the lack of words frustrates you," he started softly. "But you must not give up. We are here, near you, my son."

The orange-clad turtle closed his red eyes, nodding tiredly. He didn't think it was true.

Mikey, in fact, had surrendered himself to being speechless ever since he was two years old. His brothers talked continuously...but he did not. And the little one didn't understand why.

"I'll see if I can find some information in my books. Meanwhile, you can go to play, my sons," Splinter proposed.

"Hai, sensei!"

"Mikey, you wanna help me wash Spike?" Raph asked, taking Mikey's hand…

In his room, Splinter had already started the read of a thick book of medicine. He analyzed each specific page for his youngest son's problem, without giving up. He didn't believe that the lack of words was a psychological block or a delay of the child. No...there was certainly something physically wrong!

Splinter was the father and it was his task to find the evil in question.

"I'm certain I'll find the answer I need!" he said to encourage himself.

He continued to browse, the numbers at the bottom of the page increasing with every minute. The flames of the three candles in front of him trembled, giving at the room a red light.

Splinter's cinnamon eyes, then, paused on an image of a windpipe. He read the caption under the illustration, learning what caused this particular illness. He observed the vocal chords, the esophagus, the throat...everything. It seemed so familiar. The sensei had a flash in his mind...

_Yoshi had been fighting against the Kraang droids. He had been pushed against a wall at some point, the bowl with his four turtles inside falling and breaking on the floor. But he continued to fight._

_Yoshi fought hard, but an immense heat froze him in place. Something sticky and fluorescent was falling on his body._

_Everything was changing..._

_He noticed a jar had fallen from the back of the van where the Kraang droids had arrived. But now the van was gone. The droids, obviously, had escaped._

_Yoshi didn't scream..._

_He felt each part of his body divided and put together in a new aspect. He fell on his knees and waited for it to pass. Yoshi opened his eyes..._

_He was big, brown, and he had a tail…He was a rat!_

_Then, very suddenly, he remembered his turtles. Glancing down, he realized they were next to his new tail._

_The turtles were larger, but three of them weren't infants._

_No, they could have been two, maybe three, years old._

_But then, Yoshi looked the fourth turtle, the youngest one. From the tiny one's mouth came the same fluorescent liquid that had changed, had mutated, them._

_The little one was vomiting that liquid with blood and saliva…and tears…_

_Splinter let the book fall onto the tatami..._

_He understood._

_Yes, everything now was clear._

_His baby had been mutated in his throat...possibly permanently. Why he didn't understand it before?_

_The rat put a hand on his heart, hoping to calm the racing beat._

_His littlest one, maybe...would never speak..._

**_Hi! I'm back! From DeviantArt, CuddlyHawk (my new special friend) help me to write my new story. Her help is much important for me. I hope you like it! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

He finally had understood. Splinter sighed deeply and rested his head in his hands. He swallowed deep disgust for those stupid Kraang droids as a soft knock was heard on the shoji.

"Come in," Splinter murmured automatically, trying to take up a calm attitude.

It was Leonardo.

The child had a very worried expression that caused his father to become worried as well. Leo knelt down in front of Splinter, looking at him sadly.

"Sensei, have you..." he hesitated. "Have you found some...information on Mikey's problem?"

Splinter closed his eyes tightly and sighed. What could he tell his six-year old son? The truth? Or an innocent lie?

"Yes, my son," the rat answered. "But I want to talk to all of you at the same time."

"Hai, sensei."

Mikey and Raph were in the sewer, near the lair. Sensei had told them not to go too far away if they were to wander into the sewer, and they were at the border of the 'allowed' and 'restricted' areas, standing at the edge of a small channel of sewer water, holding Spike gently in the water.

Spike wallowed happily in his little world, moving his small limbs slowly.

"See, Mikey?" the red-clad turtle giggled. "Spike likes do baths here and not in the sink."

Michelangelo nodded, smiling. He thought he saw a shadow on the ceiling, but after a quick glance, he realized there was nothing there. The silence was a bit disturbing, but not too dreadful. Then again, the little one knew he had nothing to fear, knowing that his elder brother was nearby.

"Mikey, give me the soap" Raph said, now in the channel of water with Spike.

The orange masked turtle nodded and gave him the soap, observing Raphie's sweet movements on Spike's shell. A shadow of sadness changed Mikey's smile into a sad expression. Michelangelo closed his eyes and gripped his knees to his chest.

Why couldn't he speak? Why?

Mikey asked it to himself over and over, but he never had a reply.

Abruptly, a loud, explosion-like sound was heard from the dark tunnel to the east. Raph put Spike on his shoulder immediately, while Mikey opened his eyes.

What was that?

"Mikey, you heard that, right?" Raphael whispered, now standing close to Mikey.

The other nodded and jumped to his feet. They heard it again. The two turtles fixed their eyes onto the tunnel's dark mouth, their hearts throbbing with fear.

"Mikey, we hafta go home, NOW!" Raphie screamed, starting to run.

Unfortunately, the brothers couldn't get too far; a dark shadow was faster than them and blocked their escape.

The two small turtles froze immediately, looking into the ever-growing, dark cloud.

It slowly began to gain solidity, and it seemed to wear a black mantle, its face hidden behind a white mask, the hands hidden under long sleeves. However, the lower part of the demon remained a black, misty cloud. Its eyes were a solid, deep black. There were no color or whites to them. The turtles were terrified; who was this?

The demon looked at Michelangelo, expressionless. Mikey was scared and took a step back. From the monster's shoulder, another black smoke rose from it and created a new demon.

"Dammit!" Raphael muttered. "Two? TWO?! Sure! Because one wasn't enough!"

The orange-clad turtle turned away from the beasts and gripped at his elder brother's arm, trembling from fear. Warm tears already fell from Mikey's face.

The demon in front of them extended its arm towards Mikey...

Raphael growled and gave a strong kick in the limb, which then vanished in a dark cloud.

_Give me your power, Michelangelo!_

The little one turned around, looking at the demon that had spoken. Mikey trembled again, but then, he froze, incapable of looking away from the dark gaze. His small arms fell down by his sides.

Mikey opened wide his eyes slowly, his pupils expanding until his irises were completely covered. Even then, his eyes seemed to turn completely black.

"MIKEY!" Raphael screamed, trying to distract the enemy, who had now become smoke once again.

Mikey closed his eyes, a chill running through him. Michelangelo shook his head and rubbed his now-normal eyes, turning to Raph. The enemy that had almost hypnotized Michelangelo disappeared again, going to his companion for help. At this point, Raphael felt perfectly useless.

_You can't do anything, Raphael. But your bond with Michelangelo is very strong._

"So what?" the red masked turtle growled. "Why do you care?! Who are you? And whaddya want from us?"

The two demons didn't answer but thought it was a good idea (or in this case, an evil idea) to put an end to Raphael's life. They continued to watch the two tots for only a minute, then, an immense gust of wind blew through the tunnel.

The demons changed into small, black grains of dust.

Raphael watched, completely terrified, and he couldn't escape when the wind wrapped him up completely.

"LET ME GO!" Raphie screamed at the top of his lungs, fighting to get free.

All his struggling was useless; Raphael was raised up to the ceiling, screaming the whole time, causing him to lose his breath along with any fight he had in him.

Spike fell, sucking into his shell. He was very scared.

Mikey, sobbing, picked up the small turtle and looked to Raph.

The orange-clad turtle could not lose his brother!

Raphie screamed again, but more weakly. Raph's life was fading. Mikey opened his eyes wide, breathing heavily...

He saw only darkness. His whole body became cold, like it had when he was mutated. The anger was immense, the frustration overwhelming. Mikey couldn't let his brother, his hero, die like this.

_Mikey sobbed, his tears creating a puddle on the ground. He gazed into it, and saw something reflected back._

_Mikey lifted up his eyes, looking through the tears on his face down at the puddle._

_Himself. Mikey was looking at a reflection of himself..._

_But it was different. He had the eyes of darkness, of evil._

_Mikey stood up, startled, looking at this evil version of himself. It extended its left hand to Mikey._

_It wore a lethal smile. Disturbing, but reassuring too._

_Mikey took his reflection's identical, dark, sea-green hand, leaving consciousness to be wrapped up in a dark and obscure veil..._

Donatello slammed his small screwdriver onto the floor, breathing heavily. Scared, he exited Raphael's room, heading for the living room.

There, Splinter and Leonardo were about to look for the purple-clad turtle to talk about Michelangelo's speaking problem.

"SENSEI!" the purple child cried, tears falling down his face.

"Donatello, why are you screaming?" the sensei asked, perplexed.

The tot started to jump in place, on the verge of hysterics.

"I can't find Raph and Mikey!" Donnie shouted again. "They said they were going to wash Spike, but they aren't in the bathroom!"

Splinter didn't need to listen more. He looked towards the door, when a white flash blinded him for an instant. Splinter's jaw dropped, his eyes widening in shock. He could not move.

"Sensei?" Leonardo called, cradling Donatello to calm him.

The father turned toward them, fear on his face. "They're in danger!"

**Second Chapter always revised by CuddlyHawk on DA. She is very important for our story! :) I hope you like our work!**


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael, now, couldn't have done more. All his energies were been dried up and the vital light in his eyes was become cold and opaque. At moments, Raph's body would have released the spirit... definitively.

The grains of dust of those demons were penetrated in Raphie's little body, burning the limbs without stop. Raphie closed the eyes and released the tears, now conscious of his end.

But, his destiny had decided a choice of all unexpected.

_I feel a dark power._

_The child is using his power._

With a last strong spiral, the two demons abandoned Raphie, releasing him in the gravity. It attracted the red turtle toward the ground...

Michelangelo was still, with the eyes smoking of anger, of a deep black, without the iris. Spike was hid between some shattered bricks, with very fear. The orange turtle still opened wide him eyelids, looking Raphael on the ground.

Without to knock eyelash, Mikey's body dissolved in a cloud of black grains, disappearing from the visual of two demons, now in original form.

_We must kill him._

_He is a threat._

The two demon looking themselves and from them long sleeves, they brandished an Aikuchi and a Kusari-Fundo. They looked the small victim do something of great...

Raphael wasn't conscious of his end... one horrible. His head was in clear-collision against the hard floor... his vertebres would have broken. But...

The black cloud appeared again, positioning Michelangelo exactly under impact's point of Raphael. The little one extended the arms and cushioned the heavy fall, also if he fallen down.

Ignoring the nape's pain, Mikey looked his elder brother from the eyes half-closed and opaque. Raph's chest, at least, still moved.

Without no emotions, Michelangelo put softly Raphael on the ground, looking coldly the two demons...

"Sensei, why we're running?" Donnie asked, with the hand in that of Leonardo.

"Because your brothers are in serious danger!" the rat exclaimed, without to decelerate: "I feel a strange dark power!".

Leonardo had a hold at heart, but he proved to keep calm. He notice Splinter very several from usual. Those sweet paternal eyes shone of deep anguish and pure terror. Probably, there was something of really serious if Splinter run with similar hurry.

"We can't lose time! From the heavy air, I feel we're near!" the sensei exclamed...

The three Hamatos stopped: the father barred the road at his two tots with the arms, keeping a letal look.

"DADDY!" Donnie shouted, indicating the two demons near Mikey.

Splinter observed everything: his eyes opened wide when he noticed the dangerous and sharp weapons toward Michelangelo. The sensei, besides, noticed a obscure glitter in Mikey's eyes.

**They can't be... No... I refuse to believe it!** Splinter thought, **What want they from my Michelangelo?**

But there wasn't time for the questions and the replies. The short blade of the Aikichi was near Michelangelo's forehead. The Kusari-Fundo was whirling ably...

Ninja weapons in hand of the demons?

Then, from a small red mask, Splinter recognized his hot son, from the eyes closed completely. The father's heart lacked a beat and Splinter allowed his brain to elaborate a winning strategy. There were Raph and Mikey's life in game, after all.

"Leonardo, Donatello, listen me well" the sensei hissed: "Bring Raphael safe... I occupy of Michelangelo".

"B... but, sensei..." Donnie stammered, upset.

"We don't want leave you alone!" Leonardo completed, with a determination never saw in the eyes.

The rat smiled for a second, for then to return serious: "Is a order, my ninjas. You do as I tell you and don't hesitate! You have all the potential to execute!".

The two children, after a faster exchange of looks, nodded and run toward Raphael. At this point, Splinter (remained alone) focused all his force in the body...

**My child can't fall in the hands of those freaks! **Splinter thought again, **And then... this dark energy don't come certain from the demons...**

A lightning crossed the rodent's mind, but it was so instantaneous... Splinter couldn't define it if was a image or a sensation. In spite of this, his heart beaten with incredible violence...

Leonardo and Donatello were on them hot brother.

They were trying to wake Raphael with slow moviments on his arms. Leonardo, equally, gave a look on his father, which he was reaching the two demons quickly.

"Leo" the little genius called: "Why Master seemed very angry?

The little leader sighed: "Frankly, I don't know, Donnie... I really want to say it! I'm certain, however, that demons are here with exact aim".

"Aim? What aim?".

"I haven't idea. Maybe, the sensei will know to say it us when this story will be over" Leo murmured, looked Raphie absently.

The red, thanks at the buzz of the voice of his brothers and the sentation of gently touches on the body, awoken. The first sensation was a hard pain in right knee. Tears of sorrow remained blocked in Raphie's eyes.

"Raph!" the two little ninjas exclaimed excited: "Finally!".

"My knee... hurts..." Raphie whispered, trying to sit up: "Where are Mikey? And Spike?".

The normal small turtle appeared from broken bricks. Leonardo smiled and stood up to pick up Spike and to bring it to Raphie.

"Ah... Spike!" the hot tot smiled, rubbing his cheek on Spike's little head: "I was scared, you know?".

"Fear, eh? What was happened, Raph?" Leo asked, with slight tone of order.

Raph looked the two demons now against Splinter and sighed: "I dunno. Mikey and I were on our own, when those freaks are arrived out of nowhere!".

"How never you're wounded?" Donnie asked too: "And then... you had said you would have done the bath to Spike in the sink!".

Raph grunted: "Those two things are hit me. Besides, you look I don't always give explanations to all! Spike likes to do the bath in the sewer's channel!".

"Guys" Leonardo interfered: "Just to quarrel and let's try, at least, to be useful!"...

Splinter was, now, in front of two demons, trying to protect Michelangelo, behind his back. The rodent's eyes didn't remove from the Aikuchi and Kusari-Fundo. The weapons were still toward Mikey.

"What want you from Michelangelo?" Splinter growled, in fighting position.

_We must kill him. The balance mustn't be destructed!_

"Balance?" Splinter murmured: "Michelangelo haven't powers!".

_Hamato Yoshi, look at your shouders. Look the eyes of your son!_

The rat frozen at his name and the unknowns started again to crowd his mind. Splinter turned, looking his child, in the meantime he was looking his brothers... with real dark eyes.

"What have you done him?" the sensei growled again, with the poison in the voice.

_The power. He'll bring suffering... Give us the child before is too late!_

"You, Demons of Nowhere, will not bring off my Michelangelo!" the sensei screamed: "Not now, not ever!".

_You have signed your sentence!_

The two demons passed at counterattack: becoming black cloud of dust's grains, they disappeared from the visual. Splinter looked around, with tight hands, not much distance from the face. His eyes looked everywhere, while his ears started to heard noises or sounds.

"Michelangelo, go from your brothers!" Splinter ordered.

The child, obviously, didn't reply. Ignoring beautifully the fathers' request, he walked in forward. Mikey planted just in front Splinter, extending left hand toward the tunnel's dark mouth.

"Michelangelo, I say you to go from your brothers!" Splinter repeated, really angry: "Is too dangerous here!".

Even this time the tot listened his father. Mikey's eyes closed slowly, keeping left arm toward the tunnel. Splinter tried to drag his son, when his ear intercept iron hiss, coming from his shoulder.

Too late...

Splinter turned and saw the demon dangerously near his face, with the Aikuchi ready to rip the heart.

_You lost... Hamato Yoshi..._

The rat closed the eyes, with the last thought for his children...

He waited for the pain... he heard his name, shouted...

_I'm sorry, my son..._ Splinter thought.

And yet, the pain didn't arrived... the blood river didn't stain his kimono and the silent forced Splinter to opened hardly the eyes. Immediately, his heart jolted at view of two demon blocked perfectly.

_N... no...! Isn't possible!_

Mikey was behind Splinter, with his small hand extended and closed in a fist. His dark eyes was rectricted and when a clink of weapons fallen on the ground, all had a sense.

One of two demons, very hard, approached Mikey, extended his hid hand toward little one's forehead.

The seal... You will not use your power... never... In contrary case, the distruction will be imminent!

Mikey opened and closed the fist quickly: the demons disappeared in red light and violent, as like the dark swallowed him...

**_Uhm... sorry for the delay in updating... but isn't my fault. Also, I hope you like this chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**8 years later...**_

_So far, you have only heard a prologue. To know more, we need to jump more forward in time, exactly eight years later. Yes, I think you understand that I have never learned to talk, because of the mutagen. But I have learned the words, creating my personal dictionary and if I must really talk, I do, just in my mind. Well...now I will tell the story from my perspective...so remain listening!_

Fast steps paced around the lair. The 14 year-old Leonardo was ready for daily training. After a shower and ignoring September's cool air, he went in the dojo.

"Good morning, my son" the sensei said, appearing out of his room.

"Morning, father" Leonardo answered, a bit scared.

"It is time to go now. You mustn't be late" our father murmured, vague.

Obviously, my brother felt perplexed. "Go? Where?"

"To the Ninja-Shinobi Academy, Leonardo."

Well... nobody had told us about a "Ninja School." This was absolutely a strong stroke. But I admit that my brother took the notice well. More or less...

"Sensei...what..." Leo stammered initially. "Why are we going?"

"I cannot tell you anything, Leonardo. You will have the answers when you arrive there," our sensei cut in immediately.

"Morning..." Raphael murmured, rubbing the tired eyes: "What's up?"

"We must go," and Leo explained everything to the hot-head too.

Then Donnie came, and Leo filled him in too.

And finally...the dark, crazy me. Yes, because I really was one that seemed to have psychic disorders. My irises were always narrow and my sneer was terrifying.

I could do every dark thing...

I remember when Donatello almost died from an explosive mixture that I put in his coffee. Or...when I tried to hit Leonardo on the head with a kunai...or drown Spike underwater.

And Raph? Ha! He was mostly the focus of my actions. In fact, one time, I locked him in the washing machine, and he got choked pretty badly.

But these are just some of the less "dangerous" jokes.

Once, I tried to give Master Splinter a heart attack because I pretended to have committed suicide with a kunai...

Only, afterwards, I don't remember anything of my daily wickedness. Well...in truth, I never remember anything that I do...

I appeared behind Raph, pointing his Sai at his throat. I sneered, ignoring the scared looks of my family.

"Michelangelo, put your brother's weapon back into his belt!" my father said reproachfully.

I snorted and did as asked. I folded my arms behind my head and looked my hot-headed bro. He had wild eyes of terror. And...just to remind everyone, I am only eleven years old! I am the youngest in my family.

"Michelangelo, apologize to Raphael!" Leonardo ordered me.

The sneer dropped from my face and I approached Leo. I didn't care if Leo was taller than me.

I saw it...the fear was in Leonardo's eyes. I call it "death's reflection." Donnie drew back and Raph didn't say anything.

"Michelangelo..." Leonardo sighed, without looking away. "Why? Where is the sweet child we loved?"

I stopped a short distance from Leo's face. It was true, unfortunately. In my more lucid moments, I wondered what I was like before. I usually considered myself a seal. But...why a seal? Sensei never told me anything.

For a moment, my view split and I could no longer see my brothers. I was lost, but felt a warm sensation in my stomach. Something that I already had proven many times...

_He was in front me. ME, me...The REAL me. He was sitting in the endless blackness, with his knees to his chest and his shell turned away. I sat near him, repelled back somewhat from his positive energy._

_He was crying. In his deep, black eyes, the real me seemed to implore me to return to being a happy child._

_I wanted this at all the costs...but there was something that kept me from doing so._

_What? Why couldn't I be ME?_

_He hugged me strongly, rubbing his nose against my cheek. I softened myself and closed my eyes as a white light kidnapped me..._

_"Michelangelo!"_

_"Mikey, open your eyes!"_

_"What has captured you?"_

_"Please, don't frighten us like this! It isn't funny!"_

Who were those voices?

It took about two full minutes before my brain became active. I finally opened my eyes and realized I was in Raphie's arms! Yes, the same bro that hated me! Or so I was convinced to believe for eight years.

"Mikey, finally!" Raphie smiled. "Don't scare us like that again!"

What was he talking about?

I noticed Spike on my stomach...I was laid on the floor, with my head in Raphie's arms. All my family were around me, worried.

They were worried for…for a _demon_ like me?

I looked away, feeling a pinch in my nose. I recognized it...tears. I...I was crying! I felt sickened.

"My son..." the sensei murmured, caressing my head. "What have those treacherous beings transformed you into?"

Yeah...I never could have agreed more, for the misery! If only I could to turn back time...but no.

I did a small nod with my head and stood up.

In that moment, a green light took form in middle of the dojo, lighting up everything. My family covered their eyes but I was impassive.

Four beings with white mantles and hidden faces were in front of us. They had some colored pendants around their necks too.

My master strongly gripped my shoulder with his hand, looking at these four "ghosts."

"Hamato Splinter," a female voice called, from the first ghost. "Is time to give us your students."

I did not like these creatures at all. Firstly, because I hated white, and secondly: those covered faces didn't inspire my trust!

The sensei nodded and looked at us; his eyes were deeply saddened. He kissed us each on the foreheads, giving us a strong hug too.

"Leonardo, now, I entrust you the task to protect your brothers," sensei murmured in a low voice. "You're the leader. Guide them."

"B...but sensei..." my eldest bro argued weakly.

"I'm sorry, my sons." Master Splinter sighed, then looked at me. "Michelangelo, remember to always do the right thing. Follow your brothers, my child."

I didn't move, but I felt Donnie's hand grip mine. In that moment, small tears grew in my eyes, but they didn't fall. I wanted to cry...

I didn't succeed in showing my sorrow about leaving my father.

The four ghosts put their hands on our shoulders, to pull us softly toward the portal. They were impassive and almost acted mechanically. A shiver ran along our shells...

Raphie gave a sad look towards Spike too. The normal turtle stopped eating his lettuce leaf and lifted up his small head.

It was a very sad moment.

"It is time to go," the woman said again, holding her hand on Leo's shoulder: "Goodbye, Hamato Splinter."

Our father bowed, looking at us with such sweetness, such love, that I had never seen. I trembled, feeling my heart grow heavy with the odd sorrow.

**Father...I'm sorry... **I thought sorrowfully, **I will be a better son for you...**

I closed my eyes, while my body started to feel nice warmth. Under my feet, the ground disappeared and I was sucked in the portal!

The portal was green mint, with white strips of light. In this place, my evil personality was almost crushed by something that I didn't recognize.

I blinked more times, and noticed a white-lighted ring at the tunnel's end...

Maybe it was the exit.

**Wonderful...** I whispered in my head...

A crystalline sky from one side and red fire on the other. A castle completely of stone, with four towers. On one portion of the earth was luxuriant and rich; on the other it was bare and withered. Behind the stately castle, an indefinite chasm was covered by a thick fog. In the morning, you could see rugged mountains and a perfectly clear lake.

The floating sensation ended; we touched the ground with our feet. We opened our eyes and were amazed to see such a strange world

"Wh-where are we?" Donnie stammered shyly.

"Welcome to the Ninja-Shinobi Academy, students of Splinter!"

Well...surely, things were either going to get better, or they were going to get much worse…

**Thanks my best friend CuddlyHawk for the modification.**

**_Hey guys! I know, this time, I have done to wait you for a long time. I'm sorry, but with the school and the comic that I'm actually working, is really hard to find the time for every thing. And... unfortunately, for a family problem, I haven't more my pc, so, I can't update for... a time that not even I know. So, I'm sorry and please enjoy this-my-last-for the moment-chapter. This isn't the end! And... then the story is a bit difficulty for me. In fact, I didn't know how proceed. In the beginning, I wanted to create a Chibi Story, but then, I have changed. See you soon!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Black Child**

We were so excited to be in a strange but strong place! I had the chills, thinking at all the wickedness I could do! _So much_!

In the corner of my eye, I saw clearly that the female version of those "ghosts" was looking me. I stared at her until the woman looked away. I sneered mentally, while my three brothers sighed imperceptibly.

"Follow me," the woman murmured, walking toward a path in mountain.

The objective was to reach the same castle that we had seen initially. I felt a strong and unknown vibration through my body, all the way down my left leg. But I didn't mind much and I just walked behind Raphael.

"Behave yourself here," Leonardo said me softly. "We don't want to be expulsed or dishonor the Master."

Those words were very harsh, but not for a heartless person like me. I stopped for a moment, turning toward the brighter part of that world. It seemed like a warm place, where all was perfectly peaceful.

A place where _I could never live_.

"Mikey?"

I turned again and noticed that Donnie was studying me with immense worry. But "studying me" was extremely hard. In fact, I never let my emotions show.

I closed and opened my eyes wide, walking into my elder brother extremely carelessly.

**Why... why did those demon have to change you? **Donnie thought, **This never should have happened!**

We reached the castle entrance: it was a main door completely made of powerful water, like a _waterfall_! The vegetation was wound together, a dark green emerald color, and it wrapped up like a curtain over our heads.

"Go in," the woman said.

"What?" Don asked, confused. "Aren't you coming with us?"

The woman took a step behind us. "I am just a carer. Good luck."

We exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Well..." Leo murmured, shrugging his shoulders, "I think that...we'll cross the water, right?"

Silence...

"So, what now?" Raph had grown frustrated already.

We turned around, sick of questions without answers, and understood immediately.

Those dudes left us alone! Jeez, this was super-fantastic!

"I think this is a test...right?" Don asked, caressing his chin, like always.

Leonardo took his katana blades and slammed them against the water jet. Leaving him completely wet, our big bro permitted us to enter the darkness…_nice._

Like in a movie of magic and things like that, the soft light of the water and its roar disappeared when we turned toward the dark.

In the darkness, I felt completely comfortable, and in fact, I walked without hesitation. Extremely _calm_.

"Mikey!" I heard Raph shout, pulling my wrist. "Stop always going ahead! I'm tired of having to keep an eye on you!"

Growling, I twisted my _dear_ brother's wrist around, knocking him to the ground, where he gave a deep groan.

I _hated_ being touched! I hated it so much!

Suddenly, a small red fire appeared in front of us, lighting the background. We were in a real stone's tower!

Strange.

Don and Leo helped Raph stand up, while I approached at fire, hypnotized.

"I told you..." Raph screamed again, grabbing my shoulder, preventing me from continuing, "DON'T GO ON WITHOUT US!"

Like I was paralyzed by a strong electric shock, my back went straight and my eyes widened. I was so rigid and my breath became extremely fast. Raph let me go immediately, shocked. He turned me around quickly, shaking my shoulders.

"Mikey, what's up? Please say somethin'!"

I heard but couldn't respond: I was blocked and couldn't move my body. My eyes closed just for a few seconds, but when they opened, they were filled with bright tears. I fell down because my leg couldn't carry me anymore. With my face in my hands, I started to cry.

I cried without a reason and felt just perfectly stupid.

"Mikey..." Raph murmured sadly.

He hugged me, rubbing his cheek against the mine; Don and Leo joined us, creating a group hug. My heart was beating hard...

The red flame lit up a mysterious figure with a dark blue mantle. We watched as the strange being approached me, making my brothers angry and ready to protect me. _ME!_

A white hand with four fingers pressed on my left cheek, caressing me with immense sweetness.

Slowly, I felt myself calming, my arms going limp by my side and my eyes becoming empty.

"What did you do to him?!" Raphael growled, trying to jump on the figure.

"The Black Child," the figure answered, hiding its hand under the mantle. "His black part is stronger."

The "being" removed the hood, revealing a samurai rabbit. He had a cobalt kimono and two katana on his right side.

"My name is Miyamoto Usagi, samurai of the Battle Nexus," he explained, with a deep bow. "I am your Guardian."

"G-Guardian?" Donnie repeated, looking me, then the rabbit. "Answer me: what have you done to Mikey?"

Usagi caressed the back of my neck, making all my senses abandon me. But before I could slam my head into the ground, Usagi scooped me up bridal-style and looked over me, then glanced at Donnie

"I knew he would have come. The Black Child isn't a legend."

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked. "Mikey isn't evil, if that's what you're thinking!"

"Don't worry. The _seal_ imposed on him is evil." Usagi corrected. "And it's an ancient and powerful magic. Something that can't be practiced alone."

"Wait, so this is a school of magic?" Raph murmured, his jaw dropping.

"Ninjitsu-Shinobi" Usagi giggled. "I don't believe that your sensei has told you this."

"No, actually." Leo revealed, serious.

"Many ninjitsu forms exist. There's the base form, that oversee just self-defense. The A form imposes the use of weapons and finally the C form...or better known as Ninjitsu-Shinobi, the power of the Chi in us."

"Charming, if it were real," Don replied. "Magic doesn't exist! I prefer the paranormal."

"You'll understand that the human mind is very blind, Donatello," Usagi smiled. "And now, please, follow me."

My elder brothers were reluctant, but, without many alternatives, we approached a stone staircase that appeared mysteriously, just at our right. Infinite stone steps climbed up, in a spiral.

What the hell is this place? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?!

_A cold hand leaned on my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw him. I smiled because his companion was beautiful. My ME._

_He hugged me tighter, looking at me with a brilliant smile, if only he didn't have those deep, worrying black eyes._

_But it didn't matter!_

_He laid a hand on my chest, becoming sad. I tried to hug him, but he moved away, running toward the darkness._

_Leaving me alone..._

"Mikey?"

"Michelangelo?"

Like in déjà vu, I could see nothing, but then a black strap appeared in front of my eyes. I sat up on a bed, studying the room I was in. I was on a bed in a room made completely of stone, with a window and a writing desk.

I found Usagi, waiting with something.

The rabbit smiled at me, putting the strap on my left arm. On the buckle there was an iron rattle, really sweet in its sound.

"This will be very useful for you, Michelangelo," Usagi said, caressing my head.

I was completely alone with my "Guardian."

"I think you want to know where your brothers are, right?"

Usagi grabbed a tray with two cups of tea.

I nodded, accepting the green cup. I saw myself in that yellow liquid, and for the first time, in my eyes, there were big blue irises. _Innocent..._

My eyes weren't those hard and blackened orbs they used to be.

I felt just_ me_, simply me...

"They've gone to explore the castle with my friend MonZaram."

**Great! And now who the hell is MonZaram? **I thought, sipping the good, warm tea...

Hi! I'm finally back! Another chapter of First Word, edited by CuddlyHawk! She is really amazing! :) See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Guardian's Past**

And so, while I was with Usagi, my three big bros were following a kind of Triceraton, intelligent and tall.

Along some stone corridors, by the tall ceilings, you could see various stone staircases or big main doors. Brilliant, red torches gave off clear flames, lighting everything.

"So," Donnie said, interrupting the sound made by our steps, "do you come from Triceraton Republic?"

"Yes," the Triceraton answered, stopping himself for a moment.

He had cinnamon skin and white armour was on his arms, legs, and chest, with a black and orange belt on his waist.

His name was MonZaram, the leader of "Warrior Stars."

"Interesting," Leonardo murmured, observing all those walls, which were similar to those in the Middle Ages.

"This place is ancient," MonZaram explained. "It's far away and indiscreet to common eyes and the_ evil__._"

The last word made everyone immediately think of me. Well, I was the "Black Child" and… I loved being considered the "Evil in person."

"Is there a problem?" MonZaram asked, noticing the silence of my brothers.

"No," Raph replied immediately, his shoulders trembling gently. "We just remembered that we have our little bro to check."

"What is his name?" The Triceraton asked with a nice smile.

"Michelangelo Hamato. He's the fourth of us." Leonardo revealed.

"Ah, yes. Usagi is our Guardian. I know that the Black Child is Michelangelo."

At that, Donnie took a step forward. "We don't know the story of the Black Child, but…we hope that it stays within our group only."

MonZaram smiled and laid a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Relax. This is secret and it will never be revealed."

"Thanks," Leo smiled. "Now… how can we return to Michelangelo?"

"Follow me…"

I enjoyed seeing the strange forest filled with fog, for entire kilometers at a time. The sky was a dirty grey, and some flash brought forward the thunder. Turthfully, I was extremely curious to know why Usagi put the strap on my arm.

"Michelangelo, you haven't finished your tea," Usagi told me softly.

From my bed, under the window, I turned with an anxious look. Did he want me to speak…?

"Don't worry," the rabbit continued. "If is at the strap that you're thinking, is just my gift. Nothing in particular, nothing to hurt you."

I nodded and with a small jump, I stood up, my hands on my sides. I needed to do something, anything. I hated remaining still without doing anything.

"Do you want to explore your new _house_?" Usagi proposed to me, removing his mantle.

I smiled with happiness and walked toward the door, which slammed open, hitting my face. I fell to the ground, massaging my nose. When I saw that it was Raph who opened the door, then tried to hug me, something happened.

_Jūbun! _(Stop)

A blue light wrapped around me, holding me tight, my head pressed down to my chest. I felt fine and Raphael was trapped in a kneeling position on the floor, wrapped in a double golden light.

The emotion was strong, but a strange pain grew in my forehead. I gripped my head, while the strap's rattle played its beautiful sound.

I knew that everyone was watching me, but I couldn't help but pant while the headache grew increasingly worse.

Usagi pointed his fore and the middle finger towards me, while a strong electric discharge of the rattle paralyzed me. I opened my mouth. I would have screamed, if I had a voice…

MonZaram took me in his arms quickly. I was panting, breathing heavily and very quickly. Violent trembles shook my poor body, while I hid my face in my hands. The anger's fire moved away from my chest.

"MIKEY!" my brothers shouted, seeing Usagi steeple his fingers, sighing.

"What is happening?" Raph growled, trying to reach to me.

"We mustn't hug Michelangelo for any reason!" Usagi reproached. "Anything is sufficient to activate the dark part of your brother. We have had a demonstration just now!"

"Strong emotions can seriously affect Michelangelo's Chi. The seal has tried to activate itself, but the strap is another seal to block the dark power." MonZaram explained.

"Mikey, in other words, is..." Don murmured, swallowed, "A _time bomb?"_

"In human's way, yes," Usagi confirmed. "MonZaram, put Michelangelo on his bed. He needs to rest."

"We want the answers! ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Raphael screamed. "Mikey isn't a freak! He is an _angel _in person!"

"We can't reveal anything, until you are ready." Usagi excused: "It's a Guardian's task."

MonZaram put a blanket on my body. "And I'm not your Guardian, unfortunately. I have four young brothers to care for."

"Usagi... how will you be looking over us?" Leonardo asked.

"We have our methods."

MonZaram giggled at small wink of the rabbit and with a bow, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"So..." Don murmured, breaking the silence immediately. "The electric shocks didn't damage Michelangelo's brain, I hope?"

"Don't worry," Usagi explained, caressing my head. I frowned up at his hand. "He's waking up."

My eyes were normal when I opened them, and I found myself sitting and aching all over. I started massaging my forehead, still aching. In all these years, the seal had never hurt me before..."Are you ok?" Leonardo whispered. "We're sorry for hitting you with the door...We were in a bit of a hurry."

A small tremor ran through me, and I grabbed my knees, bringing them close to my chest. I noticed my brothers staring at me, fear in their eyes, while Usagi sat next to me.

"How old are you, Usagi?"

The rabbit giggled at unusual Raph's question, but he answered. "Almost twenty-four."

"I finally understand why you have a paternal touch for us and one very brotherly for Mikey."

"I don't deny it," Usagi admitted, with soft sadness. "I, too, had a little brother. His name was Hane and was fifteen when…"

Our Guardian hesitated, gazing at nothing: he saw his past…again…

"Usagi?" Donnie called softly, worried.

"He was the Black Child…the demons took him from me…dragging him away. My memory was erased, and because of that, I never remembered the place of the horror…I was seventeen…"

I felt bad, thinking about my similar evil, and shuddered. I didn't want to be taken away…I wanted to stay with my family my whole life, or what I have left of life.

"Now, is time for your first training session." Usagi murmured. "It isn't right to depress ourselves. Follow me…"

The meadow was wet with dew. The sky threatened us with rain. The grass extended for miles and miles, disappearing into the horizon.

Usagi walked quietly ahead of us, and when we saw some shadows ahead of us, we slowed down our fast step. They weren't trees, in fact, they were far away from any of the trees along the edge of the meadow. Everything was gloomy and silent, and the air almost icy.

"We've almost arrived." Usagi said to himself, motioning to a big crowd of students and Guardians.

"Jeez..." Don murmured, incredulous. "And we thought we were unique in the castle!"

"Don't worry about your appearance," the rabbit said calmly. "Everybody here just thinks of himself."

"Interesting. But _abandon _isn't a word in our dictionary," Leonardo said, a hint of a challenge in his voice.

Usagi nodded and when he recognized MonZaram, he stopped. We did the same. I felt Donnie's hand take mine and I tried not to move away.

For once, I wanted be an obedient kid. I saw my brother give me a small look of confusion.

"It's okay, _little bro__,_" Don whispered to me, smiling with that missing front tooth. "Nobody will say anything."

I nodded and noticed two deep blue eyes that observed me. I turned towards the east to find a girl with orange hair, brushing a horse's mane. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a "5" on the chest, jean shorts, black stockings, and dark grey boots. She had to have been about fourteen years old.

The girl approached, with a smile on her lips. I felt Donnie's hand grip mine so tightly that I had to nudge him in the ribs roughly. He groaned, but loosened his grip, allowing me to slip my hand out.

"Are you guys new?" She asked gently as Leo and Raph approached.

Donatello was frozen, and from his eyes, I understood that he was in love!

I kicked Donnie's shin hard and he woke up as if he had been struck by lightning, jerking and breathing hard. It was the first time I saw Donnie so red, embarrassed, and it was hilarious.

"Yes," Donnie finally answered, rubbing his neck nervously. "We're from New York."

"Cool!" The girl exclaimed. "My name is April O'Neil and I'm from New York too!"

"I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers: Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo," Leo presented proudly.

I smiled a bit and looked at Usagi, who gave me a soft look…maybe our first experience in this place wouldn't be so boring after all…

**Hey, guys! I'm finally returned! After a long time, I and my beta amazing reader CuddlyHawk, the sixth chapter of this story is online! Please, don't kill me for a unacceptable time, but... I think I'll update soon!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to criticize me and the story!**


End file.
